


Not Tonight Arthur!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthurs plan to get Gwen naked fails.-Prompt:Strip Poker
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/743031
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Not Tonight Arthur!

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Not Tonight Arthur!  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Arthurs plan to get Gwen naked fails.  
**Warnings:**  
**Word Count:** 230  
**Prompt:** Strip Poker  
**Author's Notes:**

**Not Tonight Arthur!**

Arthur took a pack of playing cards out of the drawer of the bedside table. He shuffled the cards as he grinned at Gwen. "What do you say to some strip poker?"

"No. If you want to see me naked just say so." Gwen glared at him over the book she was reading.

Arthur chuckled. "Okay. Can I see you naked?"

"Not now Arthur. I'm reading. Maybe tomorrow night." Gwen turned the page.

"Ah come on!" Arthur sighed dramatically. "Guinevere, you're no fun."

Gwen put down her book for a minute. "If I play strip poker with you, you're more likely to be naked before I am. That's just no fun for me."

"I don't always lose!"

"Yes you do. You have a tell when you play. It's no fun for me. Besides you drop your pants all the time. All I have to do is look at you and down they go."

Arthur opened his mouth to respond then closed it again.

"Go to sleep Arthur. It's late and I have another sixteen pages to read before I put the light out."

Arthur pulled open the drawer and dropped the cards inside then slammed it shut. He laid down with his back to Gwen and pouted.

Gwen looked at his back and grinned. She didnt tell him what she planned tl do to him when the light went out.


End file.
